Redemption or Revenge
by xdee13x
Summary: Azula escapes from prison and the Kyoshi Warriors are sent to capture her, dead or alive. Will Azula get her revenge, or will Ty Lee be able to save her? tyzula. will have most characters in it.
1. Chapter 1

_The guards approached quickly, staying cautious even though Azula's body remained perfectly still. She was in the same place where Katara had chained her, the ground around her was burned, charred, and scarred from the former princess's previous struggling and rage. All was silent after her cries of defeat and humiliation slowly died out. She was lifeless, her eyes open, staring blankly straight ahead while her arms remained bound behind her back. They carefully lifted her up, keeping her bound and brought her away to the prison where Firelord Zuko had ordered her to stay as her punishment. _

_Azula's eyes came to life to take sight of where she would be spending the next long years of her life as the heavy doors smashed open. She looked down and to her surprise the door to the first cell was left open and her gaze was met by none other than her father. Ozai took one look at his daughter and turned away, hanging his head down in shame and disgust as he stayed silent. As the guards pulled her past the former firelord to her own cell, her hands balled into tight fists, her eyes narrowed and she bit her lip hard feeling tears well up in her eyes and her rage begin to boil once more. How was it that they could have both failed?! _

_Her thoughts were interrupted as the guards threw her down into her cell. Her body hit the floor hard, and her blood boiled. She turned quickly in one final act of rebellion, her eyes glared murderously, as fire erupted from her mouth once more towards the door as it was slammed shut._

_

It had been almost 3 months since she had been thrown in this dark dingy cell. She barely got any sleep and she could only manage to take a few bites of food before becoming sick to her stomach. She spent most of her time training to maintain her strength, hoping that maybe one day someone would make a mistake that she could use to her advantage.

All was usually quiet except when she could hear her father muttering curses in his sleep, talking about his failure children, still rambling on about his world. Her brother had come to visit a couple weeks prior to speak with their father, but she had refused to see him after. She wanted nothing to do with him and she wanted nothing to do with finding their mother. There were always two guards outside the doors, one for each of their most notorious prisoners. They only ever spoke to each other and they never had any valuable information that would help Azula find some way out.

"Man I'm tired. I wonder when Firelord Zuko will return from his trip."

This caught the Princess's attention.

"It seems that Zu Zu us off on a little vacation.." Azula muttered softly to herself.

Her eyebrow rose slightly and she sat on the ground leaning comfortably against she cell wall as the guards continued their conversation.

"I think he said he'd be back in about a week. They were going to the Southern Water tribe to surprise Master Sokka for his birthday-" He let out a sigh as he stretched his arms looking up at the shadow on the wall.

"Looks like it's feeding time!"

"It seems the Firelord ordered for the prisoners to be given better food today. Looks pretty good." The other guard replied as both took the plates into their hands.

Azula stood up immediately hearing the big door open with a loud crash. She walked toward the door of the cage, wrapping her hand around the bars along she door. She clenched her fists tightly, warming the metal bars slightly. She backed away and could see the guard wasn't paying much attention today. She looked at what appeared to be some kind of stew or soup in the guard's hand and her stomach did a flip. This was her chance, he had forgotten to close the large door behind him and the other guard wasn't watching his back. He was probably trying to get her father to eat.

As soon as he unlocked the cage door and reached up to pull the bar to open the door, his eyes widened in surprise feeling the hot metal. In this second of confusion Azula knocked the door open, hitting it with such force that it knocked the guard out immediately. A wide smile grew on her face and she took off running out of the door as quickly as she could, she only took a quick glance over her shoulder to see the unaware guard's back and her father's eyes widen in shock before she was gone for good.

When she reached fresh air she stopped for a moment, letting her golden eyes adjust to the bright sunlight. She took a deep breathe and then suddenly a bell rang. Screams of the guards were heard as they were all alerted about her escape. She took off running as fast as she could to she farther side of the prison. There was a hidden passage there that she herself had created through the side of the volcano, down and all the way out to the sea. The boat she had left was still there, the supplies and everything were there ready to grant her escape.

"Well, I guess it is time to regain my honor now."

She smirked and her eyes blazed wild, excited as she jumped into the boat and cut the line. She let the ocean carry her out from the cave before opening her sail. The wind was strong, and blowing hard in the exact direction she needed to go right towards the earth kingdom. The timing was perfect. Everyone was distracted, little ZuZu was gone. Everything was on her side today.

Her fists clenched and she shot a few fire balls into the air. It had been so long since she could bend freely. Outwardly, she was elated- happy just to be free. But inside her blood began to boil as she continued to think about her plans.

"Soon you will know my humiliation, earth kingdom peasants. Soon you will take hold of my shame. I will bring you all pain, _I promise you_.."

_

"Come quickly girls, there's a message for you!"

Oyaji shouted loudly into the dojo stopping all the girls in their tracks. The Kyoshi Warriors had been hard training all morning and were surprised to hear the alarm in the man's voice. When he entered the dojo, they surrounded him waiting to hear what all the fuss was about.

"We just got word that Azula has escaped from prison and that she may be heading to the Earth kingdom. We need to catch her before she harms anyone." He says quickly looking around to each warrior. He grows confused and then adds, "Ria, where is Ty Lee?"

"She's at home taking a shower, sir." Ria replied quickly, while the other girls giggled a bit.

"Well, go and get her. You girls are leaving immediately!" Oyaji sighed before turning to leave.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for Suki to return? She'll be back in a couple days.."

"There's no time. She will have to meet up with you girls later." He said quickly pushing the subject away. He then turn back to the girls and grew serious. "And another thing. Don't tell Ty Lee that it is Azula who has escaped. They were friends, we do not know if she can be trusted to help guide you while knowing that information."

"But sir, Ty Lee has been loyal-"

"Loyal to us, _so far_!" He shouted angrily. "But we do not know whether the fear that girl instilled in her still lives. So do not let Ty Lee know. And when you catch Azula, make sure you keep both she and Tylee in your watch at all times."

Before any of the girls could reply, he walked quickly from the dojo to help prepare the ship.

The girls stood frozen, a bit shocked and feeling uncomfortable. If they were to catch Azula and bound her, then they were expected to do the same to Ty Lee. It pained them to have to be forced to treat someone they trusted like an enemy. They looked to Ria, silent and waiting for the signal. When Suki was gone, she was usually next in charge.  
"I guess I'll go get Ty Lee then.." She said quietly taking a couple steps away before being stopped by one of the girls.

"..are we really going to keep this from Ty Lee? She's never done anything to us that would make us distrust her."

"For now. When the time comes we will tell her and see how she reacts. Then, and only if her reaction is against us, then we must treat her as our enemy." Ria closed her eyes, it hurt her to say those words. Ty Lee had become a good friend to each and every one of them in such a short time. "Get your stuff ready and I'll meet you all at the ship."

Each warrior took off towards their homes to grab the things they needed. They always had a bag ready in case they had to leave in a hurry, there was no time for packing.

Ria ran over to Ty Lee's house, a lump had formed in her throat and she felt sick to her stomach, but she swallowed and managed to push her feelings down. She knew she would have to calm her aura to fool the always observant Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee!" She shouted as she opened the front door. "Come on, we have to go."

Ty Lee turned with a smile but her face showed bits of confusion and worry after hearing the alarm in Ria's voice. She simply turned and picked up her bag and walked to Ria, "I've got everything here."

Ty Lee smiled that same cheerful smile she always had on and Ria felt her heart drop as seeing the other girl's simple trust and undying loyalty.

"Where are we going, Ria?"

_


	2. Chapter 2

**note: hey all. I hope you liked ch. one I know it was super short. I got some constructive criticism that Azula had been put in a mental institution, not a prison.. I have not read the promise so i did not know this. haha but thanks for letting me know and thank you for enjoying anyway ^^" but yes i forgot to do this before, disclaimer: i do not own these characters.**

* * *

Azula had grown accustomed to the slow steady sound of sea quite quickly. She knew in about a days time she would come up on Earth Kingdom shores, then she could make her way to the capital and reclaim what she had lost. As the sun dropped slowly towards the horizon, her eyes slowly closed and she allowed her body to relax, as much as possible anyway. Her muscles always remained somewhat tense, ready for anything, ready to strike her opponent down in the blink of an eye. Even though she was only in prison for a couple months, to her it had felt like years since she'd been able to be outside, feel fresh air blow soft against her face, or run around freely, letting her muscles stretch full and her fire burn. Her lips curved up forming a slight smile at the thought. She had not been able to firebend full force in some time. That was the one thing she missed the most.

_Just a couple more hours and we'll be there._

The waves suddenly grew stronger, rolling and punching up against the small sailboat making it rock uncontrollably. Finally one wave splashed up high almost tipping the boat over, when made Azula's eyes snap open. She had fallen asleep, how long had she been asleep?! She got to her feet and held the sail, securing it with all her strength as her eyes struggled to see through the darkness before her. Her right hand flew forward, sending a quick plume of fire so that she could take in the surroundings. She was sailing straight through a patch of tall, sharp rocks, which was why the water had become so strong.

_I'm lucky the boat didn't crash. How could I have been so careless?_

There can be no mistakes this time. Not even one hair can be out of place, she must be perfect this time- no weakness. She reprimanded herself inwardly as she carefully steered the boat between the remaining rocks and and on to the shore. She grabbed a bag that was lying in the corner of the boat and threw it over her shoulder before taking a step out onto the soft sand. It had been so long since she'd seen sand. The last time was when they had been forced to go to Ember island...

A low growl escaped her throat and her eyes narrowed at the thought. She didn't want to think of that time, of her stupid brother Zuko, or of her friends, Mai and Ty Lee-

She shook her head angrily and kicked the boat out towards sea as hard as she could. She watched it hit one rock and then catch a wave to send it colliding into another rock. This continued for only a few more minutes before the boat had been reduced to small pieces of driftwood and cloth. Surely they already had people out looking for her, and she didn't want to leave behind any trail.

Letting out a soft sigh she turned and began walking into forest. The Earth kingdom was covered by many forests, swamps, and wooded areas. She could keep cover here and avoid being seen by anyone while she made her way to Ba Sing Se. But first she would need to find a change of clothes. She couldn't very well stay in her red prison garb and expect to blend in with the green of the forest.

She wasn't walking long before she came across a couple of houses, they were very small and seemed to be empty. She walked carefully toward them and looked inside making sure all was clear before she opened the doors, inviting herself in. She was surprised that the doors weren't locked, but that only made it easier for her to not leave a trail. A large amount of dust had been gathered on all surfaces of the tiny cottage, and it looked like no one had touched anything for quite some time. This house was empty, only a single lantern remained on the table. That was useless to her, she could make her own light.

_Must have been some sort of rest spot for the travelers or soldiers during the war._

Azula only looked around a moment more before continuing onto the next house. This one also appeared abandoned, however there were still a lot of items in the house. She went inside and found pots, pans, eating utensils, cups, a teapot. Useless items. She was traveling light so she would have no need for these things. She gave a displeasing grunt and was about to leave when she noticed a large chest in the back of the room. When she opened it she found exactly what she was hoping for. Whoever had stayed here before was so elated that the war had been declared over that they simply picked up and left, leaving whatever they didn't care to grab behind.

She picked out something simple, something comfortable that she could be flexible and move around easily in. Some tan pants and a green top, she also managed to find some black boots that were just her size. Anyone looking for her would recognize her usual top knot bun so she let her hair hang in a high ponytail. She folded her prison clothes and packed them away in her bag just in case, then closed the chest. She had just finished tying a belt around her waist when she heard a noise and quickly ducked into hiding.

Her golden eyes narrowed as she peered out into the dark night. She heard people, they were walking quickly and they were coming up on the houses. She had just spotted a lantern and a group of about 4 people when she heard a door crash open. Azula's heart stopped, she ducked under cover and every muscle in her body froze.

"The lantern we left is still here Ria!"

She let out a long sigh as if she'd been holding her breath. They had gone into the other house to retrieve something they had left. Azula managed to peek out the window for a moment to see they had lit the other lantern and were continuing on their way. Her eyes narrowed once more and she let out a groan in disgust. It was those infernal Kyoshi girls, no doubt they had been sent to apprehend her. So they were the ones who had stayed here last- that explained why there was a chest full of teenage girl's clothes.

She took a quick count of the girls and frowned a bit. They must have split up, she could have sworn there more girls they had captured before. Also, their leader wasn't with them. That Suki girl who was friends with the Avatar.

_She must have went on vacation along with ZuZu to see that watertribe peasant.._

This thought pleased Azula, since no group could be at their best if their esteemed leader did not come along. She then sighed and sat down leaning against the wall, taking a moment to relax and let the ladies walk a reasonable distance away before she set off herself. No doubt they were headed in the same direction she was, probably to warn any towns and most importantly, the Earth King that she had escaped- why not let them create a clean path for her?

After a moment passed she got to her feet and followed the path the ladies took, hoping to hear some useful information. She had the confidence that she could simply wipe out this small group on her own, but she didn't know how many more girls they were meeting up with, or if any were waiting around in the event of an ambush. She stayed hidden, only staying close enough to just barely heard their conversation. Seeing them meant nothing, she could not tell them apart with their uniforms and make up anyway.

They walked in a steady quick motion for a while before Ria turned her head to look at her comrades.

"We don't want to tell Suki, the Avatar or any of them about this quite yet. Even the Fire Nation has kept this from Zuko hoping to let them have a little relax time without interruption. They have all worked hard, the least we can do is solve this little crisis on our own.."

The other three girls nodded their heads and agreed quickly, keeping a watchful eye as they continued to listen to the plan.

"We already checked most of the coast line that was adjacent to fire nation land. Now we should meet up with the other three and head to Be Sing Se. We already sent someone to warn King Bumi in Omashu, and we sent our fastest ahead to warn the Earth King, she should come back around and meet us when she is done.. Then we can split up and look for Azula around the walls of the city, there is no way she will beat us there."

"And when we find her, what are we to do?"

"Capture her. They didn't specify, so I'm telling you now. If you run into her as a group and are able to detain her and capture her alive than I commend you, but she is a dangerous foe. If any of you girls find yourself in the position of facing her alone, then go for the kill because I can assure you that the former Princess of the fire nation will show you absolutely no mercy."

Ria's blue eyes shone and determination rang out proud in her voice. But there was also a bit of anger that was detected which brought all the other girl's to silence. She knew well of Azula's power, she had personally felt it when they had been captured by her. In fact she still had the scar to prove it. Without saying a word, all the girls started off at a sprint, they were hoping to reach their comrades by morning so that they could be on their way to the capital.

Azula continued along, allowing them to run off into the distance leaving her in the pitch black dark of the forest. The corner of her mouth had perked up as she reviewed the information she had learned. She accepted the challenge of reaching Ba Sing Se before they could, it was clear they would already be two days slower since they were meeting with a group or girls and the one they had sent to Omashu. Even with their fastest girl going to tell the Earth King, she would not make it in at least a two days time. But still, she would no doubt feel the need to stop and rest which would mean at least three or four days time would be needed to reach the big city.

_No sleep for me, I shall travel all day and night if I have to._

If she continued at her fastest, with no stops and no sleep she could possibly make it to Ba Sing Se in time to surprise the Earth King before the whole Kyoshi warrior group could make their way up there. With the added bonus that the Kyoshi Warriors believed they had a significant lead on her, she knew she had enough time. They would probably take the safest path, where as Azula would cut through the desert and take the quickest. She could very well meet the messenger and kill her before she even reached the king.

_Let them be confident, it'll give me even more of an advantage when I arise from the darkness and destroy them all._

* * *

"Thank you for the ride, I really appreciate it!"

Ty Lee bounced off the wagon and gave her usual big smile before bowing before the elderly couple. The old man only smiled while his wife shook her head in ernest.

"It's no problem, young lady. Just please be safe out there. We'll make sure we tell everyone on our way to watch for anyone suspicious."

The old woman gave a wink and the old man gave a snap at the reigns, causing his six mighty ostrich horse to take off at full speed.

Ty Lee waved and watched until they were out of sight. It was lucky she came across those nice elderly traveling merchants. She took a deep breath and continued up the road on her own. The sun had begun to rise and everything seemed so beautiful and fresh to her. The plants were covered in the morning dew and she even saw some animals start to scurry. She felt well rested and she took off at a sprint. It had already been about three days since the Kyoshi warriors landed and all went their separate ways. Of course, she was one of the most agile so she was sent ahead with the important mission of warning the Earth King.

With the merchant's speed she was able to make a four day trip in about two days, even with several stops along the way. She got plenty of rest because for the next few days she would have to travel on foot. If she maintained her speed she could make it there in about a two days and a half. If she crossed through the desert she would make it in only a day, but Ria had forbidden her from taking that route, especially if she would be taking it alone.

Thanks to the merchants she was able to send news of the notorious criminal escaping from prison to more than half of the Earth Kingdom already. Word was spreading so fast that a couple hours later when she stopped to rest in Plain's Village just outside of the desert, they had already been told of the news. This elated Ty Lee, she had come to love her job and she was good at it. A few of the children and some of the townspeople joined her as she rested a bit, they asked her of her travels and enjoyed a quick meal together. Just as Ty Lee was readying herself to leave, a young man approached her. He was dusty and his arms, legs and part of his head were wrapped up so as to block out the harsh desert winds.

"I've heard you are trying to get to Ba Sing Se to warn the Earth King of danger.. if that is the case, it would be most beneficial to travel through the desert."

"Yes, i have heard that is the fastest path. But if I get lost, I could be stuck out there for days.." Ty Lee gave a bit of a frown as she replied, she didn't like the thought of becoming lost in a vast desert with such a small amount of food or water.

At that the young man chuckled a bit, "we are sand benders, we came into town to get some supplies but we are on our way home. We know these deserts inside and out, we can get you across to where the ferry's are."

Ty Lee smiled giving the man and his comrades a quick bow.

"Thank you, your help would be very much appreciated."

She smiled big and followed them as they led her to their sand gliders. What luck! She would be able to warn the King probably by the next morning and then she could be on her way back to meet with the other girls. As soon as she took a seat on the glider, it was moving ahead full force, gliding swiftly through the sands.

_I've been having all sorts of luck here. These people are so kind. Everyone is willing to help.._

She thought happily to herself before her thoughts strayed back to the task at hand. She made a face and wondered, what sort of criminal could be out that that would have Oyaji and the whole Earth Kingdom in such a panic. The details of the criminal were vague, they were simply told it was someone who escaped and was out to get the Earth King and they were to return the criminal dead or alive. She shivered at the thought, someone so dangerous that she was advised to kill them before they had a chance to kill her. This made her all the more determined to inform the Earth King and return to her friends- she would feel much better knowing that they were all safe.

These thoughts of prisons were one of the only things that brought a saddened frown to Ty Lee's usual happy-go-lucky self. She wondered how Azula had been doing since the last time she'd seen her. Since she had saved Mai from something she believed even Azula, with all her malice, would have regretted for the rest of her life. She had tried to visit before she moved to Kyoshi Island with the other warriors, but she was told that it wasn't safe enough to allow visitors.

_Princess Azula..._

Ty Lee's thoughts continued to wander as she pulled her legs to her chest, hugging them close to her. Her eyes grew sad and she let out a soft sigh before letting her eyes slowing fall shut. Maybe her friend would get better and she could be free soon. Maybe she could see her again..


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: i don't own the characters. haha enjoy chapter 3! (:**

* * *

"I can not thank you enough, really, for your speed and all your help, Miss Ty Lee. I'm sure glad you're on my side this time."

The Earth king smiled his timid smile and he paced back and forth in front of his throne a bit, while Basco rolled lazily about the floor. He chuckled a little at the joke, while Ty Lee only felt a bit odd. She had almost forgotten what had happened the last time she was in Ba Sing Se. When she, Mai, and Azula had claimed the city for themselves.

"I'm just doing my job." She replied quick before turning to peer out of a nearby window.

"The weather is just dreadful today, are you sure you can not stay another day? I would hate for anything to happen to you out in that storm.."

"I'll be fine, sir, please don't worry. But I really should be going, I'm hoping to meet with the other girls a little sooner than they are expecting."

The Earth king only nodded his head, he smiled again but his face showed a bit of worry. Ty Lee had arrived the day before, and she had spent all night advising him on what to do and what sort of precautions to take. This unknown threat to him caused a great uproar in all of the Earth kingdom, but this time he would be ready. He wasn't the helpless, ignorant king he was before the city had been captured.

"Please be safe. I look forward to your return along with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors."

They exchanged a quick bow and Ty Lee quickly excused herself. She hopped aboard the train that had been waiting for her and remained standing as the earth benders pushed them towards the walls. She was at least a day and a half ahead of the other girls, she would be able to meet up with them and help them finish anything they needed to be done. Then they could suit up and prepared for any battle that came their way.

When she made it to the wall gates, she quickly thanked the soldiers before rushing out into the open, this time she was hurrying back towards the Serpent's pass. She was instructed to meet them there, but since she had been so quick to deliver the news, she would probably have to go a little further to meet with her fellow warriors.

_I'll surely find them when I make it to that big canyon.. they should be around there by now._

The thought of returning to her new comrades put a bit more hop into her step. She did a little cartwheel to celebrate and then took off at a sprint. Surely they would be happy to see her. She couldn't wait to see them.

The sky darkened quickly, and rain began to pour down. She wasn't sure how long she'd been running, but when she slowed down to a quick walk, she could feel her muscles tighten, growing a bit sore from all the running and also from how cold the air had become around her. She tried her best to stay under trees, but they didn't help much considering the sheets of rain that were falling.

_I can barely see anything at all.._

Ty Lee frowned and she continued on, she was already soaked from head to toe. Her muscles were still warmed up, and she didn't want to risk cramping or becoming cold, so she started again at a cautious jog. She was careful to avoid any rocks or tree roots she could trip over, and she kept her eyes on the look out as best she could.

_I think I see a light.._

She ran towards it approaching as defensively as possible, just in case it was the criminal they had been looking for. When she got close enough she gave a short sigh of relief. She could hear very familiar voices now from deep inside a cave where the Kyoshi Warriors had made shelter. She smiled wide and was about to announce her presence when suddenly she heard one girl speak out.

"We should have just told Ty Lee from the beginning.."

Ty Lee froze and she felt like someone had just dropped a large boulder into her stomach. She wanted to say something but suddenly a lump formed in her throat, making her unable to say a word. She only listened as they continued on.

"I know now that it wasn't right to lie to her.. I hope she gets back quickly so we can resolve it. I've felt so guilty lately.."

"Yeah.."

"Me too.."

"But she is the fastest out of us all, there's no way we could have successfully warned the Earth King otherwise.."

"Not only him, the whole Earth Kingdom knows about it now. We did our job, girls."

Ty Lee gasped a bit and her eyes widened. That was Ria's voice. She took a step forward, trying to find the courage to speak up. _Maybe this was all just a misunderstanding.. they want to speak with me.._

"But did we really have to lie to Ty Lee? She's going to be heartbroken when she finds out the person we're chasing is actually her old friend Azula.."

Ty Lee's eyes widened and she could have sworn her heart had stopped beating. Her legs froze once more, only this time, her knees buckled and she had to use every ounce of her will power to keep from falling. The whole forest flashed and then followed with a loud boom of thunder, during which a small whimper escaped Ty Lee's throat. Immediately she turned away and began to run, she didn't bother to look, she couldn't see through the darkness, the rain, or her tears anyway.

_No- not Azula.._

She pleaded inwardly to herself, to the spirits, to anyone who could possibly hear. Earlier that day had just ordered every unit in the Earth king's army to kill on sight of the criminal. They were told the escapee was too dangerous to be apprehended, too monstrous to be saved. The name was kept hidden, Ty Lee had told the Earth King he should expect a letter from Oyaji at any time unveiling the identity of this criminal. They knew. They all knew, even all of the Earth Kingdom now knew. She was the last to find out.

Ty Lee's running slowed and she stopped, her eyes kept to the ground. She wiped her eyes to remove the stinging of her tears, but because of the rain, it didn't do much to help her eye sight. All the make up she had wore had washed off completely, she was left with only the armor that all the warriors shared. She breathed hard, trying to catch her breath, as she looked around. She could see she was deep in the forest now but she was unable to tell where.

_What should I do..?_

She bit her lip, holding back the tears that threatened to swarm her eyes once more. She pleaded once more in her mind, pleaded for her friend's life. She should be the one to find her, she needed to be the one to find her.

Ty Lee's head shot up and she looked around hearing an out of place noise amongst the continuous thunder and howling winds.

"Who's there?!" She shouted, drawing her sword. She felt fatigued and the darkness was playing tricks on her mind. Her heart raced as she started to fear what sort of creature would be out at this time of night, and in this storm no less.

"Show yourself!"

* * *

Azula had found that following the Kyoshi Warriors path was simple. They had their job and the steadily worked to achieve their goal. When the girls had all gathered together, they began to stop less often, and they started traveling under the cover of night. Azula matched them every step of the way. She wouldn't not be beaten to Ba Sing Se, she would surely find her chance to pass them up.

When the storm had started, it brought an icy cold happiness to the Princess. Knowing these girls would stop and make camp, Azula stopped and allowed them to do so. She could rest for a moment to gain back some energy and then continue on through the storm. And, considering the ferocity of the storm, she would probably put a whole days worth of time ahead of them before they even got packed up and continued on.

_Maybe I'll get to have some fun with their little messenger too.._

Azula laughed and then jumped up into the trees. She was already soaked from the buckets of rain that had fallen. She took a deep breath and then, bringing her her pointer and middle finger together in both hands, she summoned up the most powerful lightning she could and shot it into the sky. It rippled through the clouds and almost immediately she felt the storm intensify.

She jumped down from the trees, landing soft onto the grass below and then took of running quickly through the forest. She felt ready and energized, it had been so long since she created lightning. She wasn't running too long before she came across a dark figure in front of her. The figure had come to a complete stop and this made Azula do the same.  
Thanks to the wind, Azula now had to squint to look through the trees. She could only make out the dark color of green and she shape of armor. Kyoshi Warrior armor..

_This must be their messenger.. what luck.._

Azula grinned, a low growl emitted from her throat in anticipation. She had been wanting a fight, her muscles needed a fight. The figure turned and shouted out something inaudible. The wind and rain were making any noise impossible.

_I guess I can play with her a little before getting rid of her._

Azula shot forward immediately throwing a low kick to the girl's legs. The figure jumps quickly out of the way, barely avoiding the kick and then turning around to throw a few kicks of her own. Azula seemed to dance, weaving in and out of the kicks before striking a few blows to the weak points on the girl's armor. She jumped around, toying with the girl for a bit before ending up behind the girl.

_This ends now._

She roared ferociously, plumes of flames emitted from both hands, lighting up the forest. But before she could land the final blow she felt a few quick blows which made the flame in her right arm extinguish almost immediately. She knew these moves..

_Ty Lee?!_

The Princess's eyes widened in surprise as her former friend quickly spun around, dealing the same set of jabs to the other arm before quickly pulling out her sword.

"Ty Lee!" Azula shouted quickly before she suddenly felt a sharp, crippling, pain in her left shoulder.

Lightning struck the ground near them, setting a tree a blaze while Ty Lee stood frozen. It had taken her just a moment too long to realize the shadowy figure had spoken her name.

"A-Azula...?"

With the tree aflame, Ty Lee could see everything and she froze. Her eyes widened as she felt a warm liquid gush out over her hands that still held the hilt of the sword.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey all! thanks for all your reviews. when you guys like my story it motivates me to write even more! haha. enjoy chapter 4. I tried to make it a bit longer, but it seems to be about the same haha ^^"  
**

* * *

Azula snarled and kicked Ty Lee in the gut, sending her flying backward. She reached up and pulled the sword out from her shoulder quickly which only sent more blood cascading down, blending with the rain and creating a dark red puddle on the grass below. Her eyes narrowed towards her former friend and she took a step forward only the feel her left leg go numb and buckle beneath her. She fell to one knee, the pain shot up and down the left side of her body and she couldn't move her arm.

Ty Lee stood up slowly, holding onto her stomach where she'd been kicked. She noticed Azula fall to one knee and immediately Ty Lee's grey gaze met the Princess's fiery gold orbs.

_I guess my body didn't stay as strong as I'd hoped.._

Azula bit her lip hard and ignored the pain, trying once more to stand, but almost immediately she fell forward. It had been days since she had a full meal or a full night's rest. She felt her head spinning and her world went dark as she blacked out.

"Azula!" Ty Lee shouted before coming forward to catch her. Her heart raced and she quickly gather her bag along with the one Azula had dropped during the fight. She wrapped the unconscious girl's arm around her shoulder, while the other secured her waist and she took off running once more to find shelter of some sort.

The winds had died down, but not the rain. Once she had burst deeper into the forest she was able to find a hidden cave behind some bushes. Probably was an old home of the native animals that lived in these woods. It was small, just big enough to fit the both of them, which was perfect since Ty Lee didn't exactly want to be found. The bushes covered the entrance perfectly so that none of the harsh wind or rain could enter the cave.

As soon as she set Azula down she got to work. She had to stop the bleeding, clean and close the wound, disinfect it, and change her before she got sick. Ty Lee quickly removed Azula's top, the blood rushing to her cheeks for a moment when her eyes beheld the soft pale skin of the Princess below her.

_Now isn't the time to think such things, Ty Lee.._

She scolded herself mentally and removed from her bag a bottle, along with a needle and some thread. It wasn't something Ty Lee enjoyed doing, but the Kyoshi warriors had taught her to survive, and she was determined to help her friend.

"Please hold on Azula.."

She pleaded softly into the night before she took the needle and disinfected it with the contents in the bottle. She took put the needle against Azula's skin, biting on her own lip to keep from flinching herself before pushing it through the girl's beautiful skin.

* * *

"Hey, girls, ready to move out?"

The other Kyoshi warriors had been packing their stuff and preparing to move out when they heard a familar voice. They looked up and were excited to see Suki come out from the thick brush of the forest.

"Suki! You managed to catch up with us!" The girls all bounced to their feet to greet their leader.

"Of course I did, and I brought some one with me." Suki answered them before turning to see Sokka emerging hastily from the brush.

"Hey girls." He said with a grin as he scratched the back of his head.

A few of the warriors giggled while the others just continued on with their packing.

"Where is Ria?" Suki asked as she took a look around taking a quick count of the girls before adding, "and Ty Lee?"

Before anyone could answer, Ria came bursting onto scene. She was breathing hard as if she had been sprinting and her face dripped with worry. Tears threatened at her eyes and she could barely speak when she got to the girls. In her hand she held a sword she had found in the bushes a couple of yards away. When she noticed Suki had arrived she immediately brought it over to her.

"It's Ty Lee's.."

The girls all stopped what they were doing at the sound of this news, and Ria's look of worry was instantly mimicked on each of their faces. Suki took a look at the sword and then looked to Sokka before turning to address the group.

"Spread out and look for clues girls."

Each girl picked up their packs and took off in different directions looking in the brush for any other signs of Ty Lee or even for the girl herself. It wasn't long before Suki heard her name being called out in the distance. It was Sokka's voice and every girl heard the call and managed to meet up where he was. When they reached the spot all the girl's froze taking in their surroundings. One tree was blackened, burnt to a crisp while the surrounding trees also showed signs of scarring. The puddles on the ground were stained a pink color, tainted with blood.

Sokka took a quick look around and then turned to Suki, "There's a little blood under this bush, but there's no trail. I can't tell which direction she went."

"Do you think it was Azula?" Suki asked quickly while her eyes remained on the scene.

"I don't know. It's possible." Sokka answered quietly, taking a look at the worried faces of all the girls. They stayed quiet for a moment before Ria spoke up.

"We need to find Ty Lee, what if she's hurt?" She looked down and closed her eyes for a moment, imagining the worst, "this is all our fault."

The girls all looked down in silent agreement while a confused Suki only shook her head.  
"Come on girls, there's no time to feel sorry for ourselves. Ty Lee would want us to finish the mission. She is a strong girl, I'm sure she is fine. The sooner we get to Ba Sing Se, the sooner we will run into Azula. We can take our comrade back then. Let's move out."

The girls all nodded to agree, but remained silent letting the worry linger in their minds a moment longer. They all began walking, moving forward as a group towards Ba Sing Se each girl's eye narrowed, focusing on their mission now with a new purpose in mind. Suki put her hand on Ria's shoulder as she walked by, giving her a reassuring nod before she and Sokka followed them.

Sokka only looked quietly towards Suki. She face showed no signs of emotion thanks to the make up, but he knew how she really felt on the inside. She was putting up a front being strong for the girls, but she really was worried for her friend's life.

"Don't worry Suki, we'll find her." He said quietly, so the other girls couldn't hear.

"What if we're too late, Sokka? What is Ty Lee is already-" Suki stopped mid-sentance, unable to bring herself to say that last word. She wasn't even entirely sure what she was meaning to say anymore.

Sokka simply grabbed a hold of Suki's hand and added, "Then we'll make Azula pay."

Ria's eyes narrowed at hearing Sokka's last statement and she gripped her hand tighter around her left forearm, the place where Azula had previously burned her.

_I like the sound of that plan.._

* * *

Azula groaned softly, her eyes opening slowly feeling the sting from the sun's rays which somehow angled themselves just right to shine into the cave. She slowly sat up and pushed the blanket that was on her off, but then hissed when she felt pain shoot down her arm when she tried to put weight on it. She leaned back against the wall of the cave and took a look around- she spotted a blanket, two bags, a few utensils, some firewood, an empty sheath, the armor, and some clothes that had been left out to dry.

When she spotted her clothes she looked down quickly to realize she had been changed back into the clothes she wore back at the prison. She lifted up the left side of her shirt to look at her bandaged shoulder. She winced a little, feeling a bit sore as she lifted some of the bandages to take a peek at her wound.

"You probably shouldn't do that, Azula.. you'll open the wound up."

Azula's head whipped up to look at Ty Lee who had just entered the cave. She was carrying a canister with her, along with a couple fish. She put the fish down and then bounded over to where Azula was.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked quietly while she unscrewed the cap of the canister, she poured some water into the cap and tried to put it to Azula's lips.

"I'm not a baby, Ty Lee." Azula answered coldly, ignoring the previous question.

"Oh, sorry Azula.. I was just-"

"Well don't." Azula cut her off, glaring at Ty Lee, her voice cold and her eyes narrowed.

Ty Lee was taken back at Azula's reaction, but at the same time the sting of the other girl's words were familiar. She had grown up with Azula, she knew things about the Princess that she'd kept hidden from the world. She knew that any harshness toward her was only a defense mechanism, but that didn't lessen the hurt look in her eyes.

"Sorry Azula."

Ty Lee quickly moved away and avoided looking at Azula, she took a few logs from the firewood as she moved to sit at the mouth of the cave. She sighed softly and then looked around for her spark rocks. When she finally found them and picked them up, the firewood suddenly burst into flames which made Ty Lee jump back.

"Whoa!"

"You seem to have forgotten that I am a firebender."

Ty Lee blinked and then looked to see Azula had moved to sit beside her. A wide smile overtook her face and she shook her head.

"No, I didn't forget." Her grey eyes shone with happiness meeting Azula's golden gaze, "I just wanted you to rest, that's all."

"I'm fine. You waste time with all your incessant worrying."

Ty Lee only smiled more at the comment continued the task at hand. She pierced the two fish with two thin sticks and then pushed them into the ground, letting the fish begin cooking in the fire. When she was finished she turned to say something to Azula when she was cut off.

"Did you do this?" She asked, referring to the stitches in her shoulder.

"Yes, I did." Ty Lee answered proudly before moving forward to check her shoulder. She giggled softly and then added, "It's about time I change your bandages and clean you up a bit. I need to take your shirt off, Azula."

"Hmm?" Azula's eyebrow raised and she gave a slight sigh of defeat, "alright then."

She couldn't very well check the wound herself. She flinched some and struggled for a moment as Ty Lee helped her to remove her shirt. She stayed silent as Ty Lee checked her wound and changed her bandages. After a moment the silence was broken.

"Azula.."

"What, Ty Lee?"

"I'm sorry.."

Before she could answer in her usual cold fashion, a shudder ran though Ty Lee's body and Azula felt the other girl's forehead fall against her back. She'd been holding it in, but now the tears flowed freely and she had broken down again seeing the wound she had caused. Unsure of how to react, Azula simply stayed quiet for a moment, letting the girl's tears cease up before speaking.

"Come now, Ty Lee, the fish is almost done cooking. Wrap me up."

"Oh, yes, Azula.. you must be hungry." Ty Lee quickly wiped her face and then wrapped Azula up as quickly as she could. When she was done, they both ate in silence each one enjoying the other's company.

Azula ate quickly, it had been a while since she'd had a meal. When she was done with the fish she gave a sigh of relief and then drank some water before addressing something she'd been wondering all day.

"Ty Lee, what in the world were you doing out in the forest by yourself?"

Ty Lee finished chewing and then sighed a bit before explaining, "Well I had just got back from Ba Sing Se- I was the messenger they sent to warn the Earth King. I found the girl's last night and I over heard them talking about how they lied about not knowing the identity of the escaped criminal.. then they said it was you and, I don't know, I just ran. Somehow I ended up where you found me."

Ty Lee ended with shrug, unsure of what else to say as her eyes wandered down to focus on a rock on the cave floor.

"It must be terrible to have the people you trust betray you like that."

Ty Lee's head shot up at hearing the other girl's cold words, only to notice Azula walking towards the back of the gave where all their stuff was. She watched for a moment as Azula began to dress herself in the Earth kingdom disguise she had worn previously. Ty Lee shot up to her feet and followed her; that statement dug deeper than anything that Azula could have said.

"Did you expect me to just watch Mai die right in front of me? Did you expect me to simply watch you kill her, our friend, someone we grew up with? I couldn't live with the regret of letting Mai die even though I could have stopped it, and I don't think you could live with the regret of killing your best friend. I know you, Azula-"

Azula scoffed at the last remark, feeling her blood begin to boil, a low growl emitted from her throat and she turned on Ty Lee mid way through her sentence. With her good arm, she grabbed her by the throat and pushed her hard into the cave wall knocking the wind out of the shorter girl.

"Now, you listen to me. Coming up with excuses and making up fantasies about 'how I care' doesn't make your betrayal, anything less then a betrayal. Between you and Mai, you were the one I trusted the most with absolutely no question."

With her last word she dropped Ty Lee, who slid down the side of the cave her eyes were wide and she gasped to catch her breath. Azula turned her back on the girl to resume her packing when the acrobat's voice spoke up once more, making her stop.

"You don't think it hurt me too, Azula..?"

Cold silence dripped from Azula as she turned only her head to look at the other girl, allowing her to finish. Her golden eyes remained narrowed, piercing, and cold as ice.

"You know I've always loved you, no matter what you put me through, I was always happy to be by your side. You don't think it hurt me to see you that way? To have to stop you..?"

Ty Lee's grey eyes looked up pleading toward the other, trying to bring out any of the Azula she had known- the softer side of the fire princess that only she had witnessed before. But it was of no use she realized as Azula begun to laugh coldly.

"My previous statement still stands, no matter how _hurt_you claim to have been."

Azula turned to face the other once more, this time she knelt down to look Ty Lee in the eye. She took Ty Lee's face in her hand pulling it to her.

"As far as we are concerned, you are simply my prisoner. Get your things together, we are heading to Ba Sing Se." Azula grabbed Ty Lee by the arm lifting her up and then pushed her towards their stuff, "...and you are going to make sure I have a clear path to walk straight to the front door of the Earth King."


	5. Chapter 5

**note: this chapter is a bit more sentimental. haha thanks for reading! enjoy (:**

* * *

It had been hours since they had started walking, Ty Lee took the lead while Azula followed behind, keeping a close eye on her. She knew that the acrobat wouldn't try to escape, but there was a small part of her that kept whispering doubt in her mind. Although she would never admit it, the majority of her self was actually sort of happy that Ty Lee was around her again. Even when they were younger, she'd always had a sort of calming effect on her aura and Azula was beginning to realize this more and more as they walked along.

"Ty Lee."

The instant her name was called, the girl spun around. Despite being previously hurt by Azula's words, she seemed to automatically cling to them almost by instinct. She felt no hostility in the other's voice and so the hurt from earlier that clouded her eyes was replaced with an innocent curiosity.

"Something wrong, Azula?" She asked, tilting her head a bit as the other girl moved to stand beside her.

"I'm feeling a bit hungry. There's a small village just beyond here, do you think you could get me something to eat?" Azula gave a soft sigh and reached up to rub her shoulder softly. She was also feeling a bit tired and weak from her injury, but she wanted to ignore that feeling as long as possible. She sat down on the ground, her back rested up against a tree.

"Oh. Of course, Azula." Ty Lee replied quickly as she put the Kyoshi armor down on the ground and then looked through her bag, "I think I've got some money in here." She added before pulling out a smaller bag and standing up with a smile.

"Just rest here, I'll be right back."

Azula scoffed and glared up towards Ty Lee, "You have fifteen minutes. Don't try to run away."

Ty Lee gave a nod and an assuring smile and then turned running off into town. The village was small, only a couple of homes a long with a market. Now that the war was over, it became a nice spot for travelers to rest and get supplies. Without the armor and the fancy make up people didn't pay any much attention to her, so she walked into the village virtually unnoticed.

As she approached the market, she noticed a sign posted up on one of the columns. It was a wanted sign, showing a picture of Azula along with the words 'wanted dead or alive'. This made Ty Lee frown.

_Maybe I can fix this.. maybe I can change their minds._

After making her purchase of rice and some sort of pig hybrid meat, Ty Lee politely thanked and paid the people before running back to where the Princess was. By the time she had gotten there, Azula seemed to be drifting off into sleep. She stopped to take a look for a moment before announcing her presence. Azula's head hung lazily to the side, her eyes had drifted closed and she had let her whole body relax. It was rare to see her relaxed like this, she was always a beautiful sight to behold, but when she was like this her beauty seemed to intensify.

Ty Lee skipped over to the sleeping beauty and knelt down beside her, putting the food down on the ground. She reached up letting her fingers gently caress the other girl's cheek. Her eyes moved to focus on Azula's gorgeous red lips. She felt her face flush a light pink at first as she bit down softly on her lower lip letting her mind wander. Suddenly Azula's golden eyes snapped open, meeting her own which made her blush a deep red before she pulled away.

Azula's eyebrow raised and she sat up giving a small yawn, "Ty Lee, what were you doing?" She asked quietly, noticing how deeply flustered her friend was.

"N-Nothing, Azula, look I got the food!" She said quickly, changing the subject while she unpacked the food she had bought.

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for Ty Lee to act a little strange, so Azula shrugged it off and looked down to see what food she had bought. She felt her mouth immediately begin to water and she took a bowl to herself. Ty Lee did the same and the two ate together while Ty Lee, suddenly feeling very energetic and talkative, started to tell Azula everything that had been happening since that time at the boiling rock.

She started with describing how she met the Kyoshi warriors in the prison where she and Mai had been sent, and how they instantly bonded and became great friends. They asked her to join their group and since the comet, she'd been living peacefully on Kyoshi Island. She became best friends with one girl in particular named Ria who trained with her almost everyday.

"We did almost everything together." Ty Lee said as she tilted her head, letting a wide smile over come her lips as she strolled down memory lane.

Ty Lee went on and on talking while Azula become lost in her train of thought. She felt strange listening to Ty Lee speak, she frowned slightly feeling an odd feeling built up in her gut. What was it called again? She had only felt this feeling a few times in her life, once when she was younger, and once the last time they visited Ember Island.

Jealous. She was feeling jealous and this made her slightly angry as she usually didn't trifle with such petty emotions. Although she did recall that it was her fault Ty Lee had met the Kyoshi Warriors, since she was the one who had sent her and Mai to prison in the first place.

"I tried to visit you before I left, but Zuko said you weren't allowed any visitors yet.."

This made Azula snap back into reality and turn her head to look at Ty Lee once more. Her golden eyes were met with soft grey ones and she felt her lips involuntarily curve up to form a smile. Even after everything she'd done, after sending her to prison and virtually cursing her very name everyday since they parted ways at the Boiling Rock, Ty Lee still tried visiting her while she was locked up. At the same time, this made her sad though. It seemed that Ty Lee had started living a happy life, and once again she had interrupted it.

"You know there is only one path for me Ty Lee.." She said quietly while focusing on the ground, which made Ty Lee's smile almost immediately disappear.

"I was raised to fight, it's the only thing I know. The only thing I know how to do is be is what my Father encouraged me to be. I mean, I am enjoying my freedom and I can see how beneficial this period of peace can be. But there's still a part of me that is longing to fight and take back my honor.. part of me doesn't believe I have a place in this new era that my brother and the Avatar are trying to create."

"There is another way, Azula."

Azula looked up again, her gaze turned cold and dripped with disbelief. But still, Ty Lee continued to speak.

"You could surrender and come with me. Show them you've changed, show the Avatar, show your brother, show the entire world. If they see that you've changed, they will have no choice but to give you another chance, Azula. You could be free, you could go where ever and do whatever you want. You could even stay with me, if you wanted to.."

It became silent for a moment as Azula contemplated her words for a moment.

"You and your silly fantasies, Ty Lee.." Azula replied with a dark chuckle, making Ty Lees eyes narrow as she moved closer toward the other in defense.

"You aren't the monster everyone else makes you out to be and you aren't the monster you _pretend_ to be either. I know you, Azula, better than anyone." Ty Lee took a breath before her eyes grew gentle again and she continued, "I remember that time I found you crying after the first time your mother scolded you and called you a monster, I remember the hurt in your eyes the first and only time you ever made a mistake in your father's presence, I remember comforting you later that day when you told me he had punished you for doing one little fire bending move incorrectly.."

Ty Lee reached up to put her hand on the Fire Princess's cheek, which made her eyes widen in surprise. Her golden eyes still shone ferociously, but her muscles froze hearing the words of her friend.

"..I remember that night on Ember Island, the night you kissed me on the beach. That night I promised and swore to myself that never give up on you, because I know what you are capable of. You aren't a monster Azula, there is good inside of you. You have done some terrible, bad things, Azula, but you are also capable of doing something good, something great. If only you would let yourself."

Azula's eyes narrowed at the other girl's words and she growled softly pulling her face away as she brought herself to stand. Ty Lee frowned sadly, seeing her friend instantly build up her wall again like she did time after time.

"Don't think such things, Ty Lee. You'll only disappoint yourself." She said quickly while she reached down to grab her pack and sling it over her shoulder, "Get up. We're wasting time."

"Yes, Azula.." She packed her things quickly, the sad look never leaving her face.

"The sooner we get to Ba Sing Se, the sooner you can be with your friends. And the sooner I can regain my honor."


	6. Chapter 6

"Azula, stop right _now_!"

They stood a couple feet apart, Azula had turned to walk away from the chi-blocker when suddenly she spoke and commanded her to stop with fierce determination. The Princess was struck with surprise at how abrupt and aggressive Ty Lee had sounded so her entire body froze in reaction. She turned her head to glare in the other girl's direction and reluctantly listen to what she had to say, though it wouldn't make much of a difference considering the fact that Azula had already made up her mind. The walls of Ba Sing Se were only a couple feet in front of them, Azula felt it would be easy to infiltrate even with the added security.

Ty Lee's own abruptness surprised even herself, she didn't expect to have such an out burst especially toward the Princess. Azula's glare made a chill run down her spine and her mind blank out for only a moment. But the acrobat felt in her heart that she had to make one more attempt to plead with Azula. She had to try and keep the fire bender from leaving and making the mistake that could cost her life.

"You don't have to do this.. you don't always have to do what everyone _expects_ you to, Zula.." Tears formed at Ty Lee's eyes and she hurriedly wiped them away, knowing the Princess absolutely detested it when she cried, "You are finally free. If you surrender to them, I can convince them you've changed. I can show them the Azula I know. The one that isn't this monster everyone made her out to be. The one that cares..."

Azula growled softly, her shoulders shook as her muscles tensed all at once. She hurled on Ty Lee, walking straight up to the acrobat now, her eyes burning with rage, "That's the thing, Ty Lee- you don't seem to know me as well as you'd like to think. _I don't care_." She hissed angrily, each word dripping with enough venom to melt all of the nations at once. It was a clever facade, Azula knew she would have to tear Ty Lee down, break her apart by any means to be allowed to leave. "I don't care for my stupid brother the Fire Lord, I loathe his woman, I would easily get rid of the Avatar and his friends without even blinking if they were here, especially that filthy water tribe peasant girl, and I don't care about you Ty Lee. You were only my free ticket into the city, and look, now we're here."

Azula turned to point towards the city walls angrily waving a lazy hand to further exaggerate her point. She watched as tears flowed freely from Ty Lee's eyes now, her grey eyes that usually shone had slowly faded becoming dull with Azula's painful words. Ty Lee grew silent and she broke their gaze first, looking down feeling somewhat defeated, which gave Azula the invitation to start walking away. She only took a couple steps before, Ty Lee looked up again, her eyes narrowed. This time she was going to fight back.

"No, Azula, _you_ listen to me." She said quickly, approaching the fire bender quickly, and grabbing onto her arm, turing her around. Her cold gaze broke for a moment and her eyes widen in pain from her injured shoulder and in surprise as Ty Lee continued, "I know you care, you only act this way because you are afraid to let your walls down and afraid to get hurt. I know you're not a monster like you pretend to be, and I know you want to change and be free like the rest of us.."

Azula was surely caught off guard, so her expression remained dazed and surprised as Ty Lee's expression finally softened. The tears still streamed down her cheeks, but she smiled warmly now loosening her grip on the firebender's arm. "I know you care, Azula.. after all, _you_ were the one who kissed me that time on Ember Island.." She added quietly, a soft blush forming on her face as she looked into Azula's golden eyes. Hoping to see a clue- something, anything. "..I've _always_ loved you, Azula, and I still do."

Ty Lee's words brought an instant light blush to Azula's face and it deepened as the acrobat leaned in pressing her lips softly against hers while wrapping her arms around the Princess's neck.

Azula's eyes slowly closed, her mind went blank while her body merely reacted on it's own by placing her hands on Ty Lee's hips. She leaned in deepening the kiss as she held the girl close while a warm feeling engulfed her body. It had been so long since she'd felt 'butterflies' in her stomach, the very same time she had last felt Ty Lee's lips upon her own. Her eyes opened to gaze upon the other's beautiful face before she suddenly raised her hand and struck the back of the acrobat's neck with great force.

Ty Lee's eyes widened and instantly watered, but slowly the light faded from her eyes as they closed and she fell limp into the Princess's arms. Azula laid her down gently on the ground, and wiped the tears from her unconscious face before she stood up.

"I'm sorry, Ty..." She whispered softly before she closed her eyes. Inwardly she was hating herself for not being able to swallow her pride. "I just don't want to ruin your life _again_." She said quietly. She had taken Ty Lee away from something she loved once before, and she didn't want to risk getting her thrown in jail or worse because she had helped the princess.

Azula took one last look at her best friend and then turned punching toward the trees, igniting them in huge flames.

-

"Ria, do you see that? The smoke?"

Ria turned and looked up from her post and her eyes widened seeing the dark smoke rising into the air. She had a funny feeling about it, so she decided to go check it out.

"Go tell, Suki, I'm going to go check it out." She said quickly, not giving the girl other anytime to answer before she printing in the direction of the smoke.

As soon as she reached the flames, they had already started to die down. She looked around, staying prepared in the event that Azula was hiding in the brush, waiting for her chance to ambush her. Just as she was about to head back and report to the other warriors, she noticed a figure laying in the grass. She hurried over to the figure and her eyes widened when she noticed the figure's identity.

_Ty Lee!_

She sprinted over toward the unconscious girl, falling to her knees and checking to make sure she was breathing. When she realized that everything seemed fine, Ty Lee's eyes opened slowly and she looked around a bit confused while tears of joy welled at the corners of Ria's eyes. She scooped the acrobat into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so happy you're okay.." She muttered quietly, trying her best not to cry. She pulled away and quickly planted a deep kiss on her fellow warrior's lips.

Ty Lee's eyes widened and she froze for a moment at Ria's sudden burst of affection. Tears instantly streamed down her face as Azula's face haunted her mind, which cause Ria to quickly pull away.

"I'm sorry, Ty, I-I was just so worried.." She said quickly, as she looked toward her friend. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ty Lee only shook her head, attempting to wipe the now never ending stream of tears from her face. It wasn't physical pain that was the cause of her tears, it was something much deeper. But before she could explain, Suki and a couple of the other Kyoshi Warriors came into view and they quickly joined Ria at her side, making sure she wasn't injured in anyway. She remained silent as they all fussed over her, checking every inch of her for any wounds before they each sighed in relief.

"Come on, Ty Lee, we should take you back to the actual doctor to make sure you're okay." Suki said with a warm smile and she helped the acrobat up who only nodded in agreement. She couldn't bring herself to speak, the lump in her throat was too big, she knew she would only allow more tears to fall if she tried to say anything. As Ty Lee finally caught her balance, a rustle was heard in the bushes nearby, and the warriors all froze, taking a defensive stance around Ty Lee, who was still a bit dazed from being unconscious.

After a moment, a low chuckle could be heard and the very fire bender they had been searching for emerged from the bushes.

"It appears I've run into exactly the little girls I've been looking for.. it appears you're _Ty Lee's_ fan girls now.." Her amber eyes narrowed and her voice dripped with pure malice. She had been watching the entire scene from nearby, and parts of it struck a string of jealousy she wasn't quite used to dealing with.

"You.." Ria's eyes narrowed angrily as she was the first to step forward toward the Princess, "You did this to her!" She quickly pulled her sword from it's sheath and pointed it in the fire bender's direction which had a ripple effect each as each girl also unsheathed their weapons.

Ty Lee's eyes widened with worry as each girl darted towards Azula slashing, stabbing, attempting to stop her at any cost. The Princess did well to dodge each strike, she actually managed to disarm a couple of them and strike quick enough to knock them off balance and on their backs, despite her injured shoulder. The injury sent waves of pain down her arm, but she did well to hide any signs of pain. She didn't want to expose any weakness. Secretly, she didn't want to worry Ty Lee..

Only Suki and Ria remained now and they charged at her once more. Ty Lee's eyes widened as she finally realized, Azula had not fire bended toward any of them even once.

_Why is she holding back..?_ She wondered as she stood there, struggling to stay up as her legs still felt like jello. Part of her told her to move forward and stop everything, but her muscles remained frozen staring at the scene before her. Suki managed to slash and catch the fire bender off guard, Azula dodged it but it managed to slice through her clothing revealing her bindings and her wrapped shoulder. The Princess snarled angrily and turned, kicking Suki hard in her back and sending her away, before she turned, noticing Ria coming straight for her. Her eyes widened and almost by instinct bright blue flames burst up from her hand and she brought it forward to defend herself.

_No.._

Ty Lee fell to the ground from exhaustion, and finally managed to push the words out from her throat. The words came out loud and firm but with a begging tone to it, "Azula! NO! Please-"

Hearing the acrobat's voice, snapped Azula out of her trance. Suddenly everything was moving in slow motion, it was almost instantaneous how quickly the muscles in her arm reacted to Ty Lee's voice, the flame in her hand defused immediately and she froze in her attack position.

Unfortunately, she was the only one who had frozen. It was quick as a flash, she felt the pressure in her stomach as Ria's sword plunged deep into the tight muscles of her abdomen. Azula's eyes widened and she heaved, coughing up a load of blood, before her eyes narrowed again and she cried out in both pain and fury. Her mind whirled between the pain and her anger, and instantly she brought her two fingers together and thrust it forward, sending a huge jolt of lightning straight through the warrior's body.

Everyone was left watching in terror as the skies darkened, and then everything around them glowed a dreary blue color. Ria's cries of pain echoed throughout the forest for what seemed like hours, before she silenced and fell limp to the ground, her hand still clutched at the sword which was pulled from Azula's gut as she made her decent.

Azula took deep breaths, trying her hardest to stay on her feet. Her arms seemed to freeze in the attacking position she had them in, she was actually surprised at what she had just done. As she turned her hallow gaze met Ty Lee's for only a moment before Suki rushed over and pushed her to the ground, restraining her the the metal cuffs she had brought along. The other warriors rushed to Ria's side, and the next few moments were chaos as they tried to wake her. A couple of them lifted her and they took off towards Ba Sing Se to get her medical attention.

"We got her Ty Lee. She can't hurt you anymore.." Suki said quietly towards the acrobat, who's eyes remained glued to the bleeding fire bender. Her heart ached and tears threatened her eyes again.

Then she heard someone shout her name and everything went black.

* * *

**Note: Sorry i took so long, all! this chapter is extremely short.. but I feel like i packed too much information into it. haha I've already started on the next. So just keep reading on xP**


	7. Chapter 7

**blah blah i don't own avatar the last airbender. I hope you all like this chapter, it took me forever to write.. I'm so sorry. and it isn't longer like i promised.. but it's good i promise! ^^**

* * *

It took Ty Lee a couple of hours to wake from her unconsciousness, but in her mind it felt like days. Her mind was racked with nightmares and the worries for both Ria and Azula. When Ty Lee finally awoken, she wasn't allowed to move and was quickly advised to stay in bed and rest. She sat with her back against the headboard, her legs were still tucked nicely under the blanket. She twiddled her thumbs slowly, her dull grey eyes remained glued to them almost in a trance. Her mind was filled with questions, where was she? were her friends okay? were they alive? what was going to happen to Azula..?

Today had felt like the longest day in history, the acrobat's heart hadn't felt this much pain since that day at the boiling rock. That time she managed to keep her head up strong, she managed not to cry, not to break down, until she and Mai had been put away. She had to keep a straight face in front of Azula, she knew something wasn't right, her aura had changed and in that instant of betrayal it had completely darkened all together. She remembered sitting beside her friend in completely silence until finally Mai had spoken.

_"Why, Ty Lee..? Why did you do it?"_

It was then that the dam holding back her tears had suddenly burst, tears streamed down her cheeks in waves, it seemed that it would never stop as she tried to find the answer. Well obviously she didn't want Mai to be hurt or die. They were best friends, she loved Mai as her own family- because, after all, she was more of a sister to her then all of her sisters ever were combined.

_"Because you're my best friend Mai.. and I love her.. Azula, I love her and I couldn't let her become the monster everyone thinks she is.."_

Soon her body was attacked by the sobs she had previously forced to stay hidden while Mai's face contorted to a look of confusion and worry as she quickly moved to hug and comfort her friend. It was soon after that they were separated, while Mai's uncle was able to pull some strings for her, he couldn't get away with helping Ty Lee out as well. He only managed to get her sent to a prison that wasn't high-security and she that is where she met the Kyoshi Warriors.

Some of her questions were be answered during the long course of the day as news of her awakening brought many visitors to her door. Much to her surprise, the first one at the door was her best friend Mai. She had just arrived with Zuko and the Avatar and she was the first to come make sure Ty Lee was doing alright. They only got to speak for a few moments before other's joined the room. Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors followed soon after, along with Zuko, Sokka, Aang, and even Toph.

"Where is Katara..?" The acrobat questioned quietly, looking around at all the faces who had come to comfort her. Everyone remained silent until Suki spoke.

"She's still trying to fix Ria up.. She's been in there for hours just trying everything.."

"Oh.." Ty Lee looked down quickly muttering a softly as once again the air in the room was stifled with dead silence. The acrobat's fists clenched in her lap and she bit her lip in an effort to bury the sobs deep inside her. "I'm sorry everyone.." She finally managed to choke out, her voice cracking as she immediately brought her legs up, burying her face in her knees.

Mai was the first who found herself rushing to Ty Lee's side and putting an arm around her. Her eyes narrowed a moment as she glanced towards all the worried faces, stopping at Zuko.

"Maybe you all should let her rest."

The gang all nodded simultaneously, slowly making their way out of the room. Considering the fact that Mai hardly ever spoke, whenever she did everyone made it their duty to listen. Before Zuko turned, her gave her a worried look, which only caused her to wave dismissively.

"I need a minute with her, Zuko, I'll meet with you when I'm done."

Mai's face slowly contorted to give the Firelord an assuring smile, an action that was foreign to her features, but it was something she learned to easily show the man she loved. Her eyes remained focused on him until he was long gone and the door was closed. As soon as she was sure they were alone she sat down beside Ty Lee, her eyes narrowing as she gave her best friend a soft pat on the back.

"Ty Lee, what exactly happened..?"

The acrobat slowly lifted her head to reveal the tears that were streaming endlessly down her face. She was feeling so many emotions, her aura felt completely disgusting.. guilt for her role in all of this, for having the entire Avatar gang called here just because she had failed at her duty, guilt her Friend Ria that would quickly turn to despair if she didn't make it, but in the midst of everything, sadness and worry for Azula as well.

"I-I don't even really know, Mai.."

She took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself enough to be able to explain the situation, as she laid her head down onto her best friend's shoulder. Mai's arm snaked it's way around the acrobat's thin figure and she remained silent.

"Start from the beginning, Ty Lee.."

* * *

Amber eyes shot open only to find she was completely enveloped in darkness. She slowly lifted her head up from the cold stone ground to bring herself to her knees. She groaned some from the pain in her stomach, her legs were bound tight together and her arms were bound behind her back and attached to a chain which was bound to the ground. She got to her knees and her eyes darted about attempting to look around though the darkness. She took a couple of deep breaths, but soon found it was hard to breathe with this odd mask they had placed over her nose and mouth. It was cold, probably made of metal with a few small holes to allow small bits of air in- she could very easily melt it but that would result in burning the flesh right off of her face.

When she finally realized she was completely and utterly alone she closed her eyes and hung her head as she struggled to breath still. There was a sharp pain in her gut that sent shooting pains throughout her body. She had never in her life felt so weak. But that was when she suddenly remembered, she had been stabbed just before she passed out. Her eyes shot open and attempted to look down at her wound, she could smell the blood all over her.

_So they just tied me up and left me here.. to bleed out.._

Azula gave a weak smirk, closing her eyes once again as she let her head hang once again. It was only fitting they would leave here to slowly die while they all discussed what her fate would be.

The events that had happened earlier that day were a blur to her. She had originally been planning to leave Ty Lee there in that clearing. She got as far as the wall before she turned back for some reason to make sure the acrobat was okay. She only wanted to make sure she had been found and was not hurt.. But when she got there she discovered that hideous Kyoshi Warrior girl kissing her. She didn't know why that scene invoked such a raging fire inside of her, it took all of her strength not to charge out from the brush and kill the girl herself. Like a wild bull she started seeing red that instant and she let the rage consume her.

She wasn't sure how the battle started, but she remembered the way she toyed with the Kyoshi Warriors. The whole time she was fighting two battles, one against the girls, and one within herself. These were Ty Lee's friends- she wouldn't fire bend or kill them, only leave them to drown in their shame as she had.. She taunted, teased, and humiliated them one right after the other, until she was finally caught off guard due to her previous injury. It was ironic that she held back for Ty Lee's sake, only to be brought down because of the injury the acrobat herself caused.

_If that infernal girl dies they will make it their mission punish me...even if they don't kill me, they'll take my bending._

Azula let out a low muffled chuckle as she the thought passed her mind. She actually wasn't sure which fate would be worse. Her bending had been a part of her since she was a child, it was the only thing she was certain she was good at, it kept her company when she had none. If they took her bending she would surely wish for death to follow soon after.

Suddenly she heard a loud crash outside which caused her head to snap up in confusion. Soon the door to her room also swung open causing Azula to flinch and close her eyes to protect herself from the bright light that now entered her cell. When she was certain the light wouldn't hurt her eyes anymore, she carefully turned her head to see the last person she expected.

_Mai..?_

Azula's eyes widened in surprise and utter confusion as her former best friend walked forward and knelt in front of the Princess. Her eyes remained narrowed her usual scowl stained her lips and she gave a great long sigh before talking quietly.

"Look at you Azula.. you're half dead." Mai continued to frown before she reached forward to touch the odd metal contraption that had been bound to the fire bender's mouth. "I'm not supposed to remove anything. But since Ty Lee isn't allowed out of bed yet, I decided to come see you. Can you speak with that _thing_ on your face?"

The room became silent, as Azula really wasn't sure since she had no one to talk to until just now. She sighed softly and then spoke, her voice was muffled by the muzzle.

"I can still speak Mai, they haven't taken that from me.. _yet_.."

"Good. But what in the world happened?" Mai narrowed her eyes once more, but when she got no response, she continued on, "Ty Lee said it was an accident. She said you didn't bend the entire battle until you were forced to defend yourself. Part of me hardly dares to believe that you _actually_ had enough humanity to hold back.."

Azula's eyes narrowed dangerously as her former friend spoke. She wanted to answer back, but she found that a large lump in her throat had formed accompanied with a pained look that scurried across her face which caused Mai's breath to catch. She'd never seen the Princess in such a vulnerable state.

"They are trying to figure out what to do with you as we speak. If you don't speak up, if you don't let Ty Lee help you, they might just send you away forever.. or worse."

Azula only scoffed softly, her amber hues looking away to focus on the ground once more. Why was it that Mai was trying to save her despite her hatred? Her thoughts and question was interrupted as one of the guards appeared at the door, telling Mai that she was wanted by the Fire Lord and she should go immediately. She gave an annoyed sigh before she stood up straight and turned to walk away.

As she moved, she stopped at the doorway, turning to speak once again.

"You know, Ty Lee still believes she can save you. She loves you, Azula, she really does. I know you care for her too, you always have. I guess the bottom line is.. I don't want to just sit back and watch both of my best friends go down."

Azula's eyes widened and she looked quickly to catch a glimpse of Mai's forced smile twist with sadness as she turned to leave. The door slammed behind her and the Princess was left alone in the dark with her thoughts once more.

* * *

The meeting had started a few minutes ago. They didn't want to leave Ty Lee out so the Avatar and friends were all sitting around in her room discussing important matters. Her grey eyes darted from person to person as they each spoke giving their opinion on the situation at hand. A few minutes in they were interrupted as Katara made her arrival. She had a look of exhausted joy on her face and she quietly approached Ty Lee, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Ria is going to be fine..She's still passed out, but she's going to live."

This caused an immediate sense of relief to pass through the room. Ty Lee smiled some and nodded giving her thanks to the expert water bender before her. She was truly happy and grateful that her friend was alright, but her heart still ached in need of a certain fire bender. A few moments later, Mai entered the room which caused Ty Lee to look at her a bit confused. Where could she had possibly have gone? Mai only shook her head pretending she knew nothing as she took her place next to Zuko.

"Now to get to business. What are we going to do with my sister- I mean with Azula..?" Zuko's eyes darted from person to person. Just the mention of her name made everyone's face immediately change.

"What sort of _question_ is that, Zuko? I think Aang should take her bending. Then we can lock her up far away where she'll be completely alone." Katara's flashed, showing much hatred as she spoke, "Death is far too kind of a punishment. She needs to learn her lesson this time.."

Suddenly the whole crowd burst into conversation. Everyone had their own input for the situation, but all included sending Azula somewhere where she would suffer alone for the rest of her life. Death was out of the question, Aang would never allow that sort of revenge to be administered, even to Azula.

Ty Lee could feel her heart drop and her breath quicken. A lump was forming in her throat again, she bit down hard on her lip cursing the way her body wanted to sob.

She didn't want to be here.

From the corner of her eyes she could see Mai, sitting quietly stealing a worried glance in her direction every so often. Everyone continued to argue until suddenly Toph spoke up.

"Guys, we are being insensitive. I think we should ask Ty Lee what she thinks is best."

The small earth bender moved her gaze along to focus on Ty Lee. She had also been quiet throughout the course of conversation, she was silently listening to everyone's opinions, but she could also feel the soft tremor that ached inside of the acrobat. With her gaze, everyone else suddenly grew silent, also focusing on the chi blocker who now unwillingly had a never ending tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away and took a deep breath, giving a quick look of gratitude to Toph before she spoke.

"Azula isn't the monster you all think she is. I know you can't see it now, but she has actually changed.. and I think- no, I _believe_ she will continue to change if we help her."

_I know I can help her.._

Ty Lee's eyes narrowed with determination as the gang looked warily towards one another. She would stay up all night and argue with these people if she had to. She couldn't stand to see Azula taken away from her, not after being reunited with her once again. She was not a monster, monsters weren't capable of love, they weren't capable of caring, of holding back even in the face of pure rage..

"What do you have planned then, Ty Lee..?" Aang asked quietly as he gave a soft sigh. He dind't particularly like Azula, but his peaceful and compassionate ways wouldn't allow him to simply dismiss the acrobat's request.

Ty Lee smiled some a bit triumphantly and then she slowly began to explain how she hoped to help the fire bender.


	8. Chapter 8

**well here it is, the last chapter. sorry it took so long. i own none of the characters! lol**

* * *

_"Keeping her locked up isn't going to help, she needs to get out and see the world, she needs to learn to be with people. I can help her change, I know I can. I will take responsibility of her!"_

The acrobat's firm words still rang in her head from earlier. She argued and fought hard to save the fire Princess she adored so very deeply. But it was much more than loyalty and adoration now, her love for the Princess had helped her gain the courage to speak out against the Avatar and the new Firelord. She had convinced them to forgive Azula, to allow her the time she needed to heal, but only under one condition.

_"If you can get her to agree on finishing her sentence and showing some good behavior, then she will have shown enough change to earn a second chance.. Then she can go with you where ever you like."_

Her heart was racing in her chest and her mind was turbulent with thoughts as she ran towards the psyche ward section of the hospital. The time she had spent with the fire bender in the last couple of days re-ignited a fire deep within her that she thought had been long extinguished that day at the Boiling Rock. She not only wished to be near Azula again, she hungered and craved for it deep in every fiber of her body.

As she reached the end of the hall, she found herself stopped at a large white door. The two guards there questioned her only for a moment before opening the doors to let Ty Lee in. If Fire Lord Zuko had given her permission to enter then they weren't going to be the ones to argue. She walked in slowly and turned some when the guards closed the doors behind her. She continued down the hall once more before stopping in front of Azula's door.

The acrobat swallowed a lump in her throat before reaching out to pull the heavy metal door open. It opened with a loud thud and her eyes widened slightly seeing the way Azula had been tied up like some sort of wild animal. She was still kneeling, her arms tied behind her back and to the ground while her head hung low. Her eyes were closed, she had somehow managed to fall asleep in this position, there was a vast amount of dried blood all over the Princess' shirt and on the ground as well.

_Azula.._

Ty Lee hurried forward, dropping to her knees and lifting the Fire Bender's face revealing the mask that covered her mouth and nose. The acrobat quickly worked to undo the straps before the pulled the mask away, throwing it to the ground.

The sound of metal hitting the ground and the cool air hitting the bottom half of her face was finally enough to rouse the fire bender. Amber eyes shot open and widened in surprise seeing Ty Lee kneeling before her.

"T-Ty Lee? What are you doing here..?" She asked quietly as tears began to pool at the corners of her eyes. She was suddenly feeling an overwhelming happiness rush over her entire body but she did her best to push it back down. She felt like she was in a dream and she didn't want to get overly excited over something that wasn't real. She had already given into despair, she didn't believe she would ever see the acrobat or anyone ever again. Part of her was still afraid Ty Lee wouldn't even want to see her, despite Mai's previous reassuring words.

"I'm here to save you.." Ty Lee said quietly as her arms reached around to pull the fire bender into a tight hug. The performer was fighting back her own tears, horror at seeing the scene of the half dead fire princess before her, but happiness that despite all her injuries, Azula sill seemed the same as she had known- she didn't scowl or attack her, she didn't command her release, she was just grateful.

_I'm here to save you..._

Azula's eyes widened and she smiled some allowing her eyes to close with the comforting last words spoken by the performer. Now that Ty Lee was here, she finally felt hopeful, she felt safe- safe enough to let sleep take her.

"Thank you, Ty Lee..."

* * *

"Miss Ty Lee, you're here to see Azula again..? That's the third time this week!"

"I know! But I am in charge of her, so I feel like I need to keep checking up on her is all.. It's good seeing you too, Ming!" Ty Lee gave a soft giggle, nodding her head as she moved along past the guards at the front of the prison, down the hall and into the last cell. Since they had returned to the Fire Nation, the Princess was put in a larger cell and allowed more visitors due to her good behavior.

She quickly burst through the door, causing the firebender to look up quickly. A warm smile spread across her face and she chuckled softly, "Ty Lee.. you're back again."

"Well I had to check up on my favorite Princess.. you're being released today, you must be so excited!" The performer giggled again, a soft blush rushing across her cheeks as she closed the door behind her. Ty Lee moved over to sit beside Azula on the bed, a large excited smile graced her features before leaning in to kiss the prodigy quickly on her lips before resting a head on her shoulder and giving a soft sigh.

Azula's felt the heat rush up her neck, she still wasn't used to the display of affection that Ty Lee had been showing her since her return to the fire nation. But she wouldn't complain, as much as she felt a bit uneasy and shy, she enjoyed the acrobat's actions. Relationships were another she would have to learn about and work on in order to become 'normal'. She'd need a change, a way to see the world as Zuko had in order to better herself. Though it seemed like Ty Lee didn't have much to say this time, the Princess treasured her company. Slowly she snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Ty Lee, are you sure about this..?"

The acrobat's eyes shot up to meet Azula's amber one's at the question. She gazed curious, waiting for the firebender to explain herself further.

"Are you sure it's a god idea for me to be out there? What if I.." Azula looked away for a moment before muttering, "..What if I mess it all up?"

"Mistakes are lessons, 'Zula.." Ty Lee smiled softly, giving the firebender a reassuring caress on her cheek. "Don't worry we'll figure things out together."

Before anything could be said or done, the door quickly opened and both Zuko and Mai were standing there in the door way. Ty Lee jumped to her feet also and turned to hold her hand out to help Azula up.

"Come on Azula, they're here.." She smiled happily, both the acrobat's expression and aura glowing bright with excitement, "...you're free to go."

Azula only smirked softly with a quick nod, reaching out to take Ty Lee's hand in her own. It was time to begin a new chapter.

_Freedom.._

* * *

**short but sweet ^^**


End file.
